


Not As It Seems

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demonic Possession, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Something is not right with Alec.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Not As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“How are you doing, darling?” Magnus asks as he walks over to his boyfriend who is sitting at their dining table, drinking his black coffee. He doesn’t look up, but when Magnus puts his hand on his shoulder he immediately shakes it off, Magnus’s face falls at the movement.

“Fine.” Alec grumbles as Magnus leans on the counter opposite of him.

“I know this hard, love, but you need to talk to someone. Keeping it in-”

“Magnus!” He yells before looking up. “It’s fine. Leave it.”

Alec’s yelled at him before, but never like this, never with such malicious. It sends a shock wave through Magnus, making him shift from foot to foot.

“I’m only trying to help, Alexander.” Magnus tries.

“I know you think you’re helping, but you’re not. You never are.” Alec says as he stands, making Magnus want to step back to put more space between them if he could.

“Darling…”

“No. I’m fine. I was fine before I met you, and I’m fine now.”

“Alexander-” Magnus starts to stay before being cut off.

“It’s Alec.” Alec says with a sneer as he purposely drops his coffee cup onto the ground. It shatters everywhere, coffee spilling on the hem of Magnus’s pants. It reminds the warlock of a similar situation a long time ago. Greif hits him as he is reminded of why he spent most of day in bed yesterday.

“A friend of mine passed away, Alec, I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you yesterday. If that’s why you’re angry, I’m sorry.”

“Does it hurt?” Alec asks suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Magnus asks confused.

Alec smirks, sending a shiver down Magnus’s spine, but as soon as it’s there it’s gone and Alec is shaking his head. The fear is gone as Alec apologizes and starts to rush out the door.

Magnus breathes deeply as he slides down the counter, tears welling up in his eyes. Alec’s been acting so strange lately, things like this. Magnus already checked the protection wards he put on his boyfriend to see if they had been breached, and checked if anything demonic was surrounding Alec, but nothing is. It’s just Alec. Alec and his pain.

Magnus shakes his head, feeling raw and vulnerable as his chest heaves with silent sobs. He’s always been there for Alec. Always. Why can’t he do the same? What’s wrong with him? Why does Magnus suddenly feel so alone?

Their two cats walk over to Magnus, curling up in his lap and around him. Church meows softly and Magnus touches his head gently in response. He remembers when Alec gave him this bundle of fur. He was so small then, so small… Something snaps in Magnus and it’s only then that he finally lets the tears fall.

...

“Alec, what’s going on? I just got a frantic call from Simon saying you and Magnus are no longer Rose and Jack? I don’t know, but what I got from that, you and Magnus are having a fight?” Jace says to Alec who sits facing away from him. “Alec, c’mon. I’m your brother.”

Alec still doesn’t move, but his shoulders heave up in down, signaling some kind of crying that can’t be heard. It makes Jace’s heart and parabatai bond hurt. He walks over and reaches out to Alec. He places his hand on Alec’s shoulder, sitting down beside him, Alec’s back still facing him.

“Did he hurt you? Because he may be a warlock, but we’re Shadowhunters. I’ll make him pay. I know Izzy will help. Maybe not- Clary. But we’ll kick his ass for you. Or maybe you’re up for some more training? I’ll even let you win this time.”

There’s still no response, not even to Jace’s cocky attitude.

“Alec… C’mon… I know that-”

He’s cut off as Alec turns around, his shoulders no long shaking, but his eyes as black as coal. Jace reacts on instinct, his sword out and at Alec’s throat. Surprisingly Alec does not move, instead he tilts his head, almost curiously.

“Who- What are you!? How did you get in here!?” Jace asks aggressively.

Alec smirks. “Remember when that guy you were having sex with who-”

“Stop.” Jace says, his voice breaking as well as his grip on his sword faltering. “Please. Don’t.”

Alec smirks again and before Jace can react he’s on the other side of his sword, Alec on top of him. Alec with black eyes and a dangerous smile. Alec who pulls back the sword and plunges it into Jace’s stomach.

“ALEC!” Isabelle screeches as she runs into the room, fear in her eyes as Alec looks up at her, his expression of pure pleasure.

Alec makes an inhuman growl then runs the opposite direction of Isabelle, the sword still plunged into Jace’s stomach. Isabelle is too shocked to follow Alec, instead she rushes to Jace’s side. She immediately starts drawing a healing rune, an iratze, but there is so much blood.

“Jace. Stay with me, Jace.” Isabelle says desperately as she keeps pressure on the wound. “Stay with me.”

Jace coughs up blood and whispers brokenly, “Alec.”

“Someone help! HELP!” Isabelle yells looking around the training room for something, for someone, for anyone. “Help! Please!”

Jace coughs up more blood. “Alec…”

...

“Alec, put the knife down, please.” Magnus says softly as he walks toward him slowly, his hands outstretched.

“I…” Alec says, his full of tears as his grip grows unsteady. “Mags, what’s going on?”

Magnus’s heart sinks at the tone of desperation and pain. “You’re possessed, my love. It hasn’t been able to fully take control of you. You need to let go of the knife now, darling. Please. My magic doesn’t work on you at the moment, the demon did something, I don’t know what.”

“Mags…” Alec says with tears and uncertainty. “I…”

Before Alec can do or say anything more, Clary who had been sneaking up on him grabs the knife and twists Alec’s arm. A snap is heard as Alec cries out and Clary pins him down. Catarina who had been nearby walks into the restaurant and holds out her hand. Magic appears, purple and blue. It twists and forms around Alec, coaxing the demonic energies out of him. They’re burned away almost gently, leaving Alec unconscious, his shirt still stained with blood.

Magnus walks over quickly, checking his pulse and breathing. It’s all normal, but it makes Magnus’s heart squeeze in a painful way as he takes in the human blood smeared on Alec’s cheek. Magnus only knows one thing for certain in that moment. Alec may never forgive himself for this.


End file.
